custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Roinax
Roinax is a Skull Priest, a member of an order of liches on the island of Okoto. History According to legend, Roinax was once a member an ancient order of mages during a time before the rise of the Okotan people. He served as a "battle mage" for the guild, acting as one of its most powerful warriors. His reputation as a barbaric sorcerer, however, made many of the wizards wary of his destructive powers. He turned to Fulgor and his associates for company, and became involved in their experiments on an unknown creature. When the coalition discovered their unethical acts, the circle turned against them. Roinax in particular played a major role in destroying the main headquarters of the guild, bringing it crashing down on their heads. Once the surviving members were driven off, Roinax and his allies transformed themselves into the Skull Priests. Sometime after this event, Roinax began conducting research on Elemental Powers. During his studies, he came across records of beings dawning from the creation of the island. Fascinated by their terraforming abilities and control of the Elements, he set off on a quest to find these "Elemental Creatures". However, his activities brought the attention of Umurak, The Hunter of these beings. Umarak appeared before the liche, and proposed an alliance. However, Roinax rejected the offer and attacked the Hunter, hoping to pry the secrets of the Elements from him. Umarak defeated the Skull Priest and brought him back to his lair for imprisonment. The Hunter encased Roinax in a giant crystal forged from Dark Elemental Energy, knowing that it would cut off access to his Elemental powers. As a precaution, Umarak sealed his Mask of Power away in a separate location. To this day, Roinax remains imprisoned. Abilities and Traits Many beings remember him for his fury, being as brutal and cruel as the Elements themselves. Once he throws himself into the fight, he intends on absolutely destroying his enemies. As far as he was concerned, there would be no victory until no trace of the loser remained. This temper, combined with his skill over some of the most destructive Elements, made many of his kinsmen wary of him. The only thing that kept this in check was his obsession with the Elements. As a Skull Priest, he possess arcane powers most other Skull Creatures would dream to possess. He is skilled in various forms of psychokinesis, as well as being a master of Elemental powers. Particularly, these would be Fire, Lightning, and Ice (though some records claimed that he possessed access to more Elements). Mask and Tools During battle, Roinax was described as wielding twin blades in combat. What most beings remember him for, however, is his Mask of Desolation. It was said that he could convert his surroundings into Elemental Energy to fuel his powers. However, this would often reduce the area to a barren, lifeless patch of land. Appearances * TWB... Trivia * His name is derived from "Ruina", which is Latin for "Ruin, downfall, destruction, ect." * His choice of Elemental powers are the types commonly found within many Fantasy settings. ** In particular, the Destruction skill from The Elder Scrolls series was a major influence for his powers. * Some Okotans within the present day refer to Roinax as "The First Ultimate Power", seeing some similarities between his power and Makuta's. This is due to his ruthless usage of multiple Elemental Powers, as well as his Mask's effects on the environment. Category:Generation 2 Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Ice Category:Skull Creatures